AVATAR SONGS 4 THE AIRHEAD
by AliJo
Summary: SONGS REWRITTEN,REDONE 4 AVATAR, NO FLAMES UNLESS I DESERVE THEM, IDEAS NEEDED REVIEWS LOVED i hoped that writing big would get attention, special note in chapt 12
1. CABBAGE MAN

#2) Cabbage Man

#2) **Cabbage Man**. to 1985 by Bowling for Soup.

Cabbage Man hit the wall, he never had it all.

Almost ever day, his sales go down the drain.

His dreams went out the door,' cause there's no season 4.

Oh! That poor cabbage man!

What happened to his plan?

He wanted to be a singer, he wanted to be a star, that all was until he met the Avatar

Who now, unfortunately, is his sworn enemy. He had an average life

But nothing has been alright

Since Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Momo too.

And don't forget Appa because he was the one who

Sat on the cabbage cart and broke his little cabbage heart

And now his is occupied trying to sell flat cabbage pies

His situation's classic that you can't deny.

You cannot help but laugh, when he wants to cry.

He thinks he knows he can, try to get more fans there's only so much to be said, for a man who loves cabbages

.from Omashu to Ba Sing Se the kid with no hair seems to ruin his day.

This would make great reality TV this is his theme song, it should play on the radio

Since Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Momo too. And don't forget Appa because he was the one who sat on the cabbage cart and broke his little cabbage heart

And now his is occupied trying to sell flat cabbage pies

His business has been rough, but I must say he is pretty tough. He still wants to be an actor but needs a new job, job .Job!

Since Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Momo too. And don't forget Appa because he was the one who sat on the cabbage cart and broke his little cabbage heart

And now his is occupied trying to sell flat cabbage pies


	2. SOKKA'S SONG

#1) Start all over, originally by Miley Cyrus

**#**

#3) **Girlfriend (I wanna be Sokka's)** to Girlfriend by Avril LaViengne

Hey, hey Sokka u got too many girlfriends

Okay, okay I think u need a new one

Hey, hey Sokka I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey u u I think u keep the luv alive

Okay okay, must be becuz u from the water tribe

Hey hey Sokka I could be you girlfriend

You're so fun, I love u hon, and you can be so serious

And when u drink cactus juice u be delirious

I think about u all the time again and again

I think u be the greatest lil warrior, I somebody else likes u, well forget her

I luv the way u luv your boomerang

Suki's like so whatever, Yue's gone forever, I think we should get together now

That's all I ever talk about!

Hey, hey Sokka u got too many girlfriends

Okay, okay I think u need a new one

Hey, hey Sokka I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey u u I think u keep the luv alive

Okay okay, must be becuz u from the water tribe

Hey hey Sokka I could be you girlfriend

I can see the way; I see the way u want it to be

U wanna girl who Luvs u without thinking

Well I can do that all too easily

So please appear and tell me what I wanna hear,

Better yet make all your so-called girlfriends disappear

Go and tell them u just wanna be friends

Ty-Lee is Fire Nation; Toph's not your type (for your information)

You're trying my patience now

'Cause it's u that I can't live without

Hey, hey Sokka u got too many girlfriends

Okay, okay I think u need a new one

Hey, hey Sokka I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey u u I think u keep the luv alive

Okay okay, must be becuz u from the water tribe

Hey hey Sokka I could be you girlfriend

In a second you're gonna have a reason to have, to have a new girlfriend this season

There's no other, no other explanation otherwise you'd be in the fire nation

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,

'Cause with me as your girlfriend. You life would be better

You're my reason, the reason that I sing did I mention I luv your boomerang?

Hey, hey Sokka u got too many girlfriends

Okay, okay I think u need a new one

Hey, hey Sokka I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey u u I think u keep the luv alive

Okay okay, must be becuz u from the water tribe

Hey hey Sokka I could be you girlfriend

Oh yeah!


	3. ONE 4 ZUKO

1Leavin' (Katara wishes Zuko was) to Leavin' by Jesse McCartney

**1Leavin' (Katara wishes Zuko was)** to Leavin' by Jesse McCartney

Hey Zuko I watch your show everyday (everyday everyday everyday)

I think the way u fire bend is amazing (amazing amazing amazing)

And u was really workin' that band aid **(A/N see commentary for 3; 12 :-)**

Everybody wishes u are here to stay

Except Katara wishes u were leavin', never comin' back again

Because she thinks u is a lie, and when on Appa she flies thinking; 'bout u made her cry

And believe it if u go bad again, zuko I will not be your best friend

But you're still so cool. I wish u went to my school, all in all zuko u rule

Uh oh oh oh uh oh oh oh

Well obviously u had to think it out (think it out think it out)

Yeah, there used to honor where your scare is (scar is scar is)

U was the baddest lil' thing I had ever seen (ever seen ever seen)

I'd be missin' u if I was Mai

But still Katara wishes u were leavin', never comin' back again

She doesn't see that now you're a good man

U send Combustion Man down to Never Never Land as in he'll never never be seen again and I believe that now you're a good guy but still Katara don't want u on her side

U used to have a pony tail, Uncle busted out of jail this plan cannot possibly fail

Uh oh uh oh oh uh oh oh

Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress zuko I believe u is the best

Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress 'cause u ain't gone, ain't gone yet

Don't stress, don't stress, and don't stress u be 10 times better than the rest

Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress, u best be believein' it

Katara now sees that u ain't leavin'; Zuko is here to stay,

That makes your fan club go 'hooray'

Uncle will be so happy he'll make u some tea, because u know your own destiny!

Uh oh oh oh uh oh oh oh


	4. THIS MAY TAKE TIME

a/n hey poor people who think I can't write, SORRY

a/n hey poor people who think I can't write, SORRY! I HAD A LOT ( WELL 2) OF REVIEWS!!1 bad 1 good, u know who u are. I'm still new at this and even though 1 of my songs started off with the misleading idea od it being a Miley Cyrus song, my computer editing skills r weak! That was a whole dif. thing, forgive me and R&R this, NO FLAMES!!:-(


	5. avatar is glamorous

DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN AVATAR : ( remember to R I DON'T OWN AVATAR : ( remember to R&R)

If you don't like avatar tell that to roku, I said; if you don't like avatar you a dope, dope dope yo!

A-V-A-T-A-R the last air bender, A-V-A-T-A-R the world defender

We flying first class up in the sky on our bison, to the unknown to the horizon

Many chase the avatar, try to capture the avatar

Every book and chapter, the avatar they try to capture

Has them blue tattoos, wearing them cuz he cool

Don't need no fancy things air bending, he do his thing

Soon he'll be on the movie screen, all the fans start to scream

Head shaved clean, Oazi is mean Sokka's still every girl's dream

Ba sing se is the weirdest place, but you leave with a smile on your face

This show will win an Emmy; win a Grammy the whole gaang's like one big family

And it all started with a boy in an iceberg

We flying first class up in the sky on our bison, to the unknown to the horizon

Many chase the avatar, try to capture the avatar

I'm talking bout avatar, best show on nick by far

You might say that it's bizarre; it's allowed to be its avatar

Water fire earth and air, bended by the boy with no hair

(Well except in season 3) followed by a super Kataang shipping spree

So awesome and famous, more with Toph the Blind Bandit

Soon with Zuko in the group, it was hard but he did it

So if you don't like avatar I'll send you to Koh the face stealer

Avatar the last air bender, avatar the world's defender

Finding balance can be a challenge but drinking cactus juice gives you new knowledge

Time to face your fears, voices ringing in your ears

Telling you things you don't wanna hear

Go to Omashu and meet a crazy king, then the white lotus start organizing secretly

You've Teo The Duke and Haru, they don't do much it's true

Blood bending turns me blue, uncle is buffer than you

Appa is huge Momo is so cute Azula's got evil in her soul don't ya know

Ty-lee and Mai turned on her

(If you don't like avatar this ain't no place for you)

She wanted to be fire lord

(If you don't like avatar this ain't no place for you)

But that's Zuko now so

(If you don't like avatar this ain't no place for you)

Avatars on I got to go


	6. Azula is destructive

Disclaimer; I do not own avatar, bummer, right

Disclaimer; I do not own avatar, bummer, right?

Hey if you like high school musical, check this out! This is my version of fabulous, Sharpay is Azula, Zuko is Ryan and Mai and Ty-Lee is the two back up singers. Review, cuz I won't update unless I have 10. 10!!

This is for Kelsey 739 and that ugly dog in Florida!

Azula;

It's out with the old, in with the new. Hello clouds of gray, goodbye skies of blue

Conquering kingdoms is like my day at the spa

Endless days with you in pain, the whole world gone up in fire

Excuse me? Thank you

Weapons made by the finest, armies at my command

Servants waiting upon me, fulfilling my every demand

Azula & Zuko;

We're gonna relax and renew

Azula;

Here's what I do; I cause destruction that is my simple request

Causing destruction is what I do best; causing destruction helps me get along

I don't care if that's a problem, it's so right it's almost wrong

Fetch me my weapons of torture, where is my pink prada tote?

If I want to go sailing, I simply take over some water tribe boat

Mai, Ty-Lee & Zuko;

A princess like never before

Azula;

I want more

Mai, Ty-Lee & Zuko;

She wants destruction that is her simple request, causing destruction is what Azula does best

Causing destruction helps her get along, she doesn't care if that's a problem, It's so right it's almost wrong

Destroying the peace, destroying your life, destroying the balance and everything in sight

Destroying the nations and at the same time we sing. She's gotta destroy everything

Azula & Zuko;

Nothing to discuss, every thing's got to be perfect for-

Azula;

Me!

Zuko;

She wants destruction that is her simple request, causing destruction is what Azula does best

Causing destruction helps her get along, she doesn't care if that's a problem, it's so right it's almost wrong

Azula;

This won't do, try this instead. It's almost show time let's go knock them dead (literally)

Then you will see, that I can be so perfectly destructive, I need destruction! I need destruction!

Mai & Ty-Lee

Destructive stare, destructive style, destruction in her eyes and in her smile

Azula

I like what I do, I like it a lot

Mai & Ty-Lee

Is there any peace with you around?

Azula

Absolutely…. NOT!!

OKAY PEOPLE DO YOUR THING!! I'm gonna write more when you review, any ideas for a song to remake? Lay it on me and it shall be in your dedication, just ask Kelsey 739


	7. earth bender

Okay

Okay. I know I said I wanted 10 reviews first, but I heard this yesterday and I was like "how can I not!" so here it is, kind of an old song but it screamed TOPH!! But still review please! Not earth angel, earth _bender_! Oh yeah!! 

Disclaimer; Avatar is not mine and will never be 

Earth Bender, Earth Bender, so short and blind

Dear Toph Bei Fong, aggressive all the time

Everybody is a fool if they don't think you rock

Earth Bender; Earth Bender, never and a bore

Earth Rumble champion forever more

Picking your toes twice a day

They all know it's true, because of you

Metal is bendable, and grown men cry

I hoped and I prayed that someday, you'd have a show of your very own

Oh, Oh, Bender, Earth Bender, so misunderstood

You may be sarcastic, but it's all-good

For bender, earth bender I am your #1 fan

Bending earth, metal and sand

A little short, but it was on a whim, come on people and give me ideas please. FYI, not my best work but Toph needed a song ASAP, but I might write another one for her. Review!!


	8. um something about Ba Sing Se

Okay, you people got lucky

Okay, you people got lucky. I don't have 10 reviews, but I'm really sick and bored so I decided to update anyway, but ya still must review. This is for Prinzzez-kitten who did most of the reviewing and gave me the idea.

Disclaimer; I still don't own Avatar and that makes all the flowers cry. Poor sad crying flowers!

To shake it by metro station

Let's go!

They'll brainwash you if try to mention the war (try to mention the war)

Their hearts are cold but their smiles appear so warm

So stop thinking of ways to exploit the lies (exploit the lies)

Because they'll take you down to lake Laogi

And steal your bison to keep you inside

Ba Sing Se is like that, when you try to explain

That you really need to see the earth king

Long fang and Joo Dees try to keep it down low

So I wouldn't buy a vacation home, because everything there is cra-cra –crazy cra- crazy

They be driven me crazy

Your lips tremble because Jet is laying right there (right there)

He showed up said he changed and really does care

Ba Sing Se is Ba Sing Strange

It's so bizarre (here we go now) it drives me insane

Ba Sing Se is like that, when you try to explain

That you really need to see the earth king

Long fang and Joo Dees try to keep it down low

So I wouldn't buy a vacation home, because everything there is cra-cra –crazy cra- crazy

They be driven me crazy

They insert lies straight into your mind

There's no drill, there's no war, and we're in a very peaceful time

The Di -Lee are here to defend us, Azula dressed like Suki to gain the earth king's trust

Ba Sing Se is like that, when you try to explain

That you really need to see the earth king

Long fang and Joo Dees try to keep it down low

So I wouldn't buy a vacation home, because everything there is cra-cra –crazy cra- crazy

They be driven me crazy

Every one in that city is crazy

AGAIN, I KNOW IT'S NOT VERY GOOD! But c'mon people I am sick and it was better in my head. So in my defense, all the sad flowers distracted me. Reviews would make me feel better! IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA, LET ME KNOW I'M OUT!! (FYI no flames please, but I may just deserve them this time. If you like it say something! I really want to write other songs and maybe some stories too!!)


	9. another avatar song, duh!

Okay, here's another work I may just regret posting, so REVIEW

**Okay, here's another work I may just regret posting, so REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer; I own avatar not, and never will I (get it? Yoda…funny)**

To sk8er boi by avril lavienge

He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?

He was a monk, she did water ballet. What more can I say?

He wanted her, but he couldn't tell if secretly she wanted him as well

And all of their friends didn't seem to know. They were too focused on the war

He was the avatar, the baldest one by far; he can air bend and all that

Master the elements, and he better do it fast. Water, fire air and earth!

Five years from now, the world is at peace the war has ended and gone is the grief

If you turn on TV, then you will see, that Kataang is going on strong and happily

If you ask the Gaang, they already know. They didn't believe the Ember island show

I knew at the invasion, for your information, what happened in the cave in season 2

He was the avatar, the baldest one by far; he can air bend and all that

Master the elements, and he better do it fast. Water, fire air and earth!

Sorry Mang but you missed out, Onji he's Katara's now

They are more than just good friends, and this is how the story ends

Katara finally can see, since he grew hair in season three

There is more than meets the eye; the boy has spirit deep inside

He's just a boy, and she's just a girl, can I make it any more obvious?

They are in love, haven't you heard? Ever since she found him in the iceberg

She met the avatar, and we all knew from the start

Kataang was real and we kept our word

Defeating the fire lord, and then a while afterward

Their happy ending finally came true

Who doesn't love the avatar? Power and action

But Katara saw his heart and passion

She has a pretty face; Aang could see it from outer space

See? In the end it all works. Bending water, fire, air and earth!

**Again, still ill here. I need more ideas then I promise my songs will get better! So tell me what u think and go to the little box that says submit review and just give me a little message.**


	10. blood bending

All right, not so good but here it is

**All right, not so good but here it is. It sounded better in my head, but Rhianna was singing it then. Thought it could be like blood bending from Katara's point of view**

**Disclaimer: if I owned avatar you'd be watching season 4 right now, so I don't own avatar. **

What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy now

No more self control, don't know how this started

Prisoners in the mountain, can't even talk about it

It's too traumatizing, don't want to think about it

Feels like I'm going insane yeah

It's a thief of your mind, when I begin to

Creep into your mind, under the full moon

A disease of the mind, when I control you

It's too close for comfort

Try to resist, I prefer the bending of water

It doesn't feel right, no time left to wonder

No time to think twice, I suddenly feel like a monster

Try to stop her, but it's now in my mind

It's dark and immoral, under the moonlight

Blood bending; wish to unlearn it on sight

Cry when I use blood bending, ain't what I like

Blood bending. Blood bending

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Secrets hidden everywhere, can't hear my conscience in me

Thought it was harmlee, she was someone like me

Gotta get out, figure this dark art out

It's too close for comfort

It's a thief of your mind, when I begin to

Creep into your mind, under the full moon

A disease of the mind, when I control you

It's too close for comfort

Try to resist, I prefer the bending of water

It doesn't feel right, no time left to wonder

No time to think twice, I suddenly feel like a monster

Try to stop her, but it's now in my mind

It's dark and immoral, under the moonlight

Blood bending; wish to unlearn it on sight

Cry when I use blood bending, ain't what I like

Blood bending. Blood bending

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse I'm in, just wanna save my friends

Try to tame it, but I'm struggling

It's a thief of your mind, when I begin to

Creep into your mind, under the full moon

A disease of the mind, when I control you

It's too close for comfort

Try to resist, I prefer the bending of water

It doesn't feel right, no time left to wonder

No time to think twice, I suddenly feel like a monster

Try to stop her, but it's now in my mind

It's dark and immoral, under the moonlight

Blood bending; wish to unlearn it on sight

Cry when I use blood bending, ain't what I like

Blood bending. Blood bending

**Okay. I need more ideas for songs, if you have a song you want me to rewrite for a certain character, bring it on. Review!!**


	11. Thats' Mai for ya!

Here's one for Mai, thought she could use one seeing as she's Zuko's girlfriend. Couldn't think of much for her, but the idea was submitted so I toke it and then I realized it was the wrong song! Thanks anyway Prinzzez Kitten, your review was loved anyway. So follow her lead and review, but read this first! To Livin La Vida Loca (honest mistake, right?)

Disclaimer: yeah, me owning Avatar? No, not in this life! SO THE FLOWERS ARE CRYING AGAIN! 

She's into being moody, dark clothes and depressing spells

Don't ask me how it happened, but for that girl Zuko fell

She's in to complaining, about happiness and light

She's only happy when her position is as dark as night

She takes a sunny day and makes it start to rain

She bring you into her depressing life and calls attention to your pain

Put dark thoughts into your brain! Come on!

Downside with a frown, that's Mai for ya

She'll push and bring you down, that's Mai for ya

Her hairs as black as death, to match the color of her soul, ya

She betrayed Azula, that's Mai for ya, come on!

That's Mai for ya!

Zuko left her a note, saying he was leaving

She toke it rather personally, sought out to make him pay

She rarely ever smiles, and is never entertained

But she loves Zuko, and that's okay as long as him she won't betray!

Downside with a frown, that's Mai for ya

She'll push and bring you down, that's Mai for ya

Her hairs as black as death, to match the color of her soul, ya

She betrayed Azula, that's Mai for ya, come on!

That's Mai for ya!

She takes a sunny day and makes it start to rain

She bring you into her depressing life and calls attention to your pain

Put dark thoughts into your brain! Come on!

Downside with a frown, that's Mai for ya

She'll push and bring you down, that's Mai for ya

Her hairs as black as death, to match the color of her soul, ya

She betrayed Azula, that's Mai for ya, come on!

That's Mai for ya!

Thought is was okay for like two seconds, but what do you think? Tell me and REVIEW! (But I'm not begging; only demanding!)


	12. hey there Suki

Okay people read this, review and pay attention: I am starting, or rather continuing a petition to bring back avatar, I'm aimi

**Okay people read this, review and pay attention: I am starting, or rather continuing a petition to bring back avatar, I'm aiming for at least 1,000 signatures. At this moment in time I have 60, that's from one day, mind you. So give me some indication that you agree so I can send it to Nick and stop the crying flowers and bring back our favorite characters. I don't know if I can print reviews and send them, so help me out, I need this before December! We all need this, and you know it!**

**Disclaimer; if I owned avatar, I'd be 10 feet tall, I'm not so I don't**

**One for Suki, only fair. But Sokka is still mine, even though it's from his point of view.**

Hey there Suki, what's it like on Kyoshi?

You're a thousand mile away, but tonight you look so pretty, yes you do

Almost as gorgeous as the moon, I swear it's true

Hey there Suki, don't you worry about prison

I'll bring Zuko and we'll bust you out, and we'll do it quickly

Don't you mind, the prison guard uniform is my disguise, I'm by your side

Oh, it's what you do to me, like Aang on the unagi (probably not spelled right, but the fish Aang was riding)

Oh, it's what you do to me, wearing makeup constantly

Oh, it's what you do to me, what you do to me

Hey there Suki, waiting can be bored, but just believe me girl someday I'll save the world with my sword

We'll have it good, if karmas like a boomerang we should, meat is good

Hey there Suki, I've got so much left to say, but if I keep writing you'll be punished by Yue

But I like your fan, I am one and I'll be your man, sculpt you in the sand

Oh, it's what you do to me, like Aang on the unagi (probably not spelled right, but the fish Aang was riding)

Oh, it's what you do to me, wearing makeup constantly

Oh, it's what you do to me, what you do to me

Three seasons, that's a lot to put a relationship through but what we got can never ever ever be replaced

Our friends will all make fun of us, but we'll just laugh along because we can't bend but we're still awesome

Suki I can promise you that by the time this song is through, I'll have writer's block once again and you're to blame

Hey there Suki you be good, don't forget to miss me this time without you has been a time for misery for me

I'm here and you're on Kyoshi, when we first met you captured me

Hey there Suki, this one's for you, this one's for you

Oh, it's what you do to me, like Aang on the unagi (probably not spelled right, but the fish Aang was riding)

Oh, it's what you do to me, wearing makeup constantly

Oh, it's what you do to me, what you do to me

All right, Sokka wrote it! Please review and help me out with the cause, let Sokka and the Gang know you care! This will stop the flowers who never seem to stop crying.


	13. we all love avatar!

**And now 2 of my loves combine! Avatar and Jonas Brothers! Yeah!!**

**Disclaimer: me owning avatar is only a dream, and I am not Cinderella so it won't come true.**

I woke up found I was in an iceberg

Woken up by Katara an her brother

For 100 years, and now I 'm the last Airbender

Where would we be if we couldn't see? (Like Toph)

And I know that I have a tattoo of an arrow

And I know I must master the elements

And I know it's gonna be movie

Summer 2010; call up all your friends

Near and far, we all love Avatar

She bends water, I bend air, we like dancing

And trust me Zutara will never happen

I know how to keep everyone laughing

Where would we be if we couldn't see? (Like Toph)

And I know things get a little crazy

And I know I must save the world

And I know Katara's my forever girl

I am strong I am free I am more than you think

Can't stop me cuz we all love avatar

And I know Sokka is sarcastic

And I know Toph's a little loud

And I know Zuko really did change

We are strong, we are free, and bending's not for freaks

We are the Gaang, we all on Appa

And I know that I have a tattoo of an arrow

And I know I must master the elemants

And I know it's gonna be movie

Summer 2010; call up all your friends

Near and far, we all love Avatar

Call us freaks, but we all love avatar

Okay, maybe not so good, buts its my B-Day, so no flames. Wanna give me a present? Then review! For the sake of monkey feathers review, and make sure you read the note on the previous chapter!


	14. Toph Bei Fong

.** Hey there people who are so nice and read my lame stuff!! Hope you like this and review. Btw, I need help with my petition. I'm going to send a letter explaining exactly why we all love avatar and it should be brought back. Give me your reasons, I'd like to give other points of view besides my own, but do that when you review. Now you read.**

**Disclaimer; own avatar I do not, but my homework that mine is indeed**

**To **_**Our Song**_** by Taylor Swift, Toph's other song wasn't that good so I gave her another one**

She may be blind but she'll be just fine as long as she don't fly

Thinks she's so smart, almost like it's an art to know when you lie

Sokka thought she looked down, sat with her on the ground and asked:

'Toph, is something wrong?'

She said 'nothing I was just thinking about my dad and mom'

Then she said:

I remember learning from the badger moles,

Sneaking out late, kicking butt as Earth Rumble,

When it came to bending I had to act real slow that way my mama wouldn't know,

I remember how I had to dress, I had no freedom and it was stupid

But I will admit that I do miss them, but I'm glad to be here with my friends

They had tried to pull a scam but that had all gone down the drain

It had gone all wrong, poor Toph Bei Fong! In a wooden cell, locked and thrown away

But she and Katara found a way to escape from that bid old mess

Later on they wrote a note to Toph's parents, and this is what it said:

I remember learning from the badger moles,

Sneaking out late, kicking butt as Earth Rumble,

When it came to bending I had to act real slow that way my mama wouldn't know,

I remember how I had to dress, I had no freedom and it was stupid

But I will admit that I do miss them, but I'm glad to be here with my friends

I've seen every episode, of every season

But no earth bender ever came along, as good as Toph Bei Fong

Because she learned from the badger moles,

Snuck out late, kicked butt as Earth Rumble,

When it came to bending she had to act real slow that way her mama wouldn't know,

We all know how she had to dress, she had no freedom and it was stupid

But she does miss them, but now is with her friends, and I'd bet she'd do it again

She may be blind, but she'll be just fine as long as you don't fly

When I say 'awesome' and 'hero' you know I mean Toph Bei Fong

**Me; Okay, there it is. Hope you liked it, go review now. NOW, stop reading this and go review. Why are you still reading? I said review!! Review now!!**

**Cleya; yeah! Go review!**

**Me; Cleya? You're an OC for another story! What are you doing here?**

**Cleya; well, they gotta review everything**

**Me; but I haven't updated that one. I ran away, remember?**

**Cleya: so go back. I'm just here to tell you that, and that you've gone insane**

**Me; then that explains the crying flowers!**


	15. when TyLee grows up

This song is stuck in my head, so why not

**This song is stuck in my head, so why not? This is for Ty-lee because if I give Mai one it's only fair to give her one too. To when I grow up by pussycat dolls. Whatever, ya know?**

**Disclaimer; if you're reading this I do not own avatar. Well, there u go**

Boys can't but stare at ya (wow, Ty-lee)

But I don't care what they say

Because it's like I don't have a spine

Take you down if you mess with me

Now I've got a confession, (la la la) I really love all the attention

I can bend myself in every direction; it's almost impossible not to notice me

But I ain't complaining, my aura is pink

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

As long as I'm different and you know what my name is

Cause see when i was younger I would say;

When I grow up I wanna be a circus star, I wanna date Sokka

When I grow up, I wanna save the world,

Beat up buff guys, I wanna be a Kyoshi warrior

When I grow up, dressed in pink, number one on the scene

Careful what you wish for when you betray Azula now

Cause ya just might get it now

End up in jail now, try to escape somehow

I still like to act silly, wear my hair in a braid

Love to be a superstar, and I know being optimistic will take me far

When I grow up I wanna be a circus star, I wanna date Sokka

When I grow up, I want to save the world,

Beat up buff guys, I wanna be a Kyoshi warrior

When I grow up, dressed in pink, number one on the scene

Careful what you wish for when you betray Azula now

Cause ya just might get it now

End up in jail now, try to escape somehow

I see them staring at me, like I'm a trend setter

Yes, it's true cause what I do no one can do it better

You can talk about me, cause I'm a hot topic

My name's Ty-lee and I block chi

When I grow up I wanna be a circus star, I wanna date Sokka

When I grow up, I want to save the world,

Beat up buff guys, I wanna be a Kyoshi warrior

When I grow up, dressed in pink, number one on the scene

Careful what you wish for when you betray Azula now

Cause ya just might get it now

End up in jail now, try to escape somehow

**Okay, a little lame, but what's a girl to do? I hope you'll review this, ideas are still needed for this as well the other story I have on this site, so check it out if you wanna. I was gonna do Barbie Girl for Ty-Lee, but that's been done to death. And guess what? Unlike my other chapters, I'm not going to end this one by telling you to review (but do). Instead I'll end it by saying: CDEDBD ducks? MR no ducks! R2! CMPN? It's supposed to be a joke, see if you can get it! ******


	16. for all you tokka lovers

It happened

**It happened. I got flamed, but that will not bring me down! All right, this is a big risk for me. This song is for any Tokka people out there, well more like the idea of it. Anyway, hope you like it and hope you review.******

Disclaimer; I do not not not not not own avatar but I do not not love it! (That means love it but no own it)

**To **_**Teardrops On My Guitar**_** by Taylor Swift **

Sokka walks by me, and of course he's walking with Suki

And although I can't see, I feel like he doesn't notice me

I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about

And she's got everything that I have to live without

Sokka talks to me, I respond so sarcastically

I'm blind, but he should see that we are meant to be

He says he's so in love, he finally got it right

Wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason why I act so aggressive,

I'm just crushing, won't go acting so obsessive

Sokka and Toph Bei Fong, I keep shipping don't know why I do

Sokka's by me, can't he tell that I can't breathe?

He may walk so clumsily, but he's perfectly flawless to me

She better hold on tight, give him all her love

Notice she's not the moon, and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason why I act so aggressive,

I'm just crushing, won't go acting so obsessive

Sokka and Toph Bei Fong, I keep shipping don't know why I do

At the serpent's pass, I thought I got my chance

But I missed out and that chance may never come again

He's the reason why I really train the avatar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

Sokka and Toph Bei Fong, I keep shipping don't know why I do

He's the space rock that I bend, wanna be more than just friends

And we might be if the show didn't end

Sokka walks by me, and of course he's walking with Suki

**Yeah Tokka! I may not ship it, but I sure do think it's cute! Give me ideas people! Before I tell you to review, I'm gonna give you a quote from avatar and if you tell me who said it, I'll give you an awesome magical frying pan! Here's the quote: "What the doodle?" Okay get to work and….REVIEW!**


	17. what are uncles for?

J J JIt was about time I gave uncle a song

  **It was about time I gave uncle a song. This song is kind of old, so a lot of people might not know it. It's to a song called**_** girl next door a**_**nd I have no clue who it is by. If you know it, this still might suck**

**Disclaimer; I have just been informed that avatar is requesting that I never own it. Sad, but true. Keep crying flowers! Ignore them and read!**

                              **(Try to smile!)**

Likes to serve you tea, used to be in the army

There's no way to deny he's friendly

Could be fire nation king, I love it when he sings, his personality is never ugly

All the uncles's are jealous, and I can't really blame them

He's so amazing, I'd be proud if I were Luten

He's Zuko's uncle, and also Azula's

A good guy in the fire nation breaks all the rule-as

He runs a tea shop, speaks mostly in metaphors

General Iroh, white lotus, need I say more?

Always there when you need, someone to help you see

Which road down your destiny leads

Dragon of the west, the best of the best

Not afraid to be the last on standing

You know what I mean; you know what I'm saying

I know what you were thinking when Zuko betrayed him

He's Zuko's uncle, and also Azula's

A good guy in the fire nation breaks all the rule-as

He runs a tea shop, speaks mostly in metaphors

General Iroh, white lotus, need I say more?

Zuko's father figure, when there is no on else

Always helps others, hardly ever helps himself

He's Zuko's uncle, and also Azula's

A good guy in the fire nation breaks all the rule-as

You need a little bit; he'll give you a little more

General Iroh, yeah, general Iroh yeah

What are uncles for?

 **There you go, hope you liked it. If you didn't, I don't blame you, I really have a bad case of writer's block, and I blame carrots. Here's the quote: you know what I like most about Appa? His sense of humor!" who said it? Review and give me your answer, Smarty Pants!! **            ** I drown you in smiles if you don't! See?**           


	18. i'm the crazy king

One for Bumi

**One for Bumi! Everyone's fav king! To **_**see you again b**_**y Miley Cyrus. Hate her, but this song is catchy**

**Disclaimer: OMG! Guess what! I still don't own anything! Not avatar, or the crying flowers (who love me so they weep). I only own the air I breathe, and even that's polluted. Oh no! The flowers are being joined in sobbing by magical frying pans, stop the madness and read!**

I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim

You tried to take my city, and that's not okay

You might think I'm defenseless, cause I'm insane

And I never want to see you again

I've got a way of knowing, when the jinn is right

I knew when the moon covered the sun and it was dark as night

I'm in this metal contraption, but you can't keep me inside.

Because I'm a crazy king

And last time I freaked out, I really toke you down

You were stuttering, trying to escape and get out

Ran so fast you couldn't breathe, you ask what's wrong with me

My friend the avatar says " he's just Bumi'

And next time I freak out, the white lotus will help out

King of Omashu, yeah oh oh and I never want to see you again

You think the fire nation, will destroy the earth

Well that's what I bend, so that won't work

Floppsy could destroy you, crush you into dirt

Because I'm a crazy king

And last time I freaked out, I really toke you down

You were stuttering, trying to escape and get out

Ran so fast you couldn't breathe, you ask what's wrong with me

My friend the avatar says " he's just Bumi'

And next time I freak out, the white lotus will help out

King of Omashu, yeah oh oh and I never want to see you again

Fire nation don't come here again

Well, that sucked. I really thought that would be better but I really wished I had a better idea. I'm trying to cover all the characters and Bumi was on my list. So help a girl out and REVIEW!! Oh! Quote time! Who said this: "Well, I was talking to Memo!" review and tell me!


	19. 7 characters

**All right more avatar songs! Disclaimer: OMG! If I owned avatar, would I be writing stuff here? No, I'd be a voice actress voicing a new OC in season 4! Okay, here's a song for all those characters who never come back or at least hardly do, to 7 things by Miley Cyrus**

**WARNING: THIS SONG STRAYS FROM THE BEAT OF THE ORIGINAL SO IT WILL BE HARD TO FOLLOW IF YOU TRY TO SING ALONG**

I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared

About these few characters who rarely appear

Well, they may not have said much but it's impossible for me not to care

And now the show has ended and I'm a bit offended

And the reason's here, my dear

7 minor characters, 7 minor characters are:

Well, there's Mang and Aunt Wu, Foaming Mouth Guy, and Haru

There's the Gran-Gran and the Cabbage Man

Professor Zei, and Hawky

That's just if you ask me

It can be awkward and silent, if you want me to say

That I don't think Avatar will be back someday

Because I do, and with these characters too, trust me you'll see

It can't end in season 3

7 minor characters are:

Yu Yan Archers, Kanna, Ursa and Hama

The warriors of Kyoshi, most are nameless unfortunately

The freedom fighters who are split up, I've really had enough

Can't believe, what they've been through

Then of coarse we can't forget those in Earth Rumble 6 in season 2

Compared to how awesome, well that would take too long to write

So here's 7 more minor characters I like:

The past avatars who count as one the mechanist and his son

All of the Joe Dees, the guru and Pakko

This list is a disaster, almost forgot Sokka's master

I really want episodes that are new

And now I'll add an eighth character that I just thought of just for you how can I forget?  
Uncle's son Lu Ten

**Sorry that was bad, but I'm running out of ideas. Please review and help me out.**


	20. Appa

Hola faithful reviewers! Please forget the last song I wrote, I was in a rut. This one is for Appa; the next one should be for Memo as soon as I'm sure I like it. To 'Bottle it up' by Sara Bareilles. Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN AVATAR! BUT I DO OWN A BAG OF FRITOS®! YUMMY!

This one's for Appa , Appa Appa, yeah

This one's for Appa Appa Appa

We go all across the nations, in the air way on up

Over deserts and oceans no matter how rough

An arrow like Aang's, flying is his best thing

Everybody's best friend here let me tell you again

About A-ah-ah-ah-Appa, Appa Appa Appa

Aang is somebody that I know I can trust

But at 112, he doesn't claim to know much

He needs help so Appa makes room for more in the gang, through fire and rain

There's Appa Appa Appa Appa Appa Appa

If there's one thing I ever could need

It'd be this flying 5-ton bison with horns and six feet

Appa Appa Appa Appa we love Appa Appa Appa Appa

Aang is somebody that I know I can trust

But at 112, he doesn't claim to know much

He needs help so Appa makes room for more in the gang, through fire and rain

There's Appa Appa Appa Appa Appa Appa

I can understand how flying to some can be tough

But if you're putting him down, could you kindly shut up?

He's does more than just keeping a part of a bargain

This flying bison who does everything sweetly named

Appa, Appa Appa Appa Appa Appa Appa papa

Air ball used to be his favorite game, but since his lost days it's not the same

Unlike his air bender he isn't bald, he'll always catch you, never lets you fall

Being separated makes him sad; he loves all even if they're bad

You'll be flying in the sky when you say yip-yip

If there's one thing I ever could need

It'd be this flying 5-ton bison with horns and six feet

Appa Appa Appa Appa we love Appa Appa Appa Appa

**Review to boost my confidence! REVIEW IF YOU LOVE APPA! and I know you** **do!**


	21. Momoments get it?

I promised, so here it is, one for Momo. This is to "Little moments like that" by Brad Paisley. I was listened to a commentary on an episode and I heard the creators talking about "Momoments" so this song just came to me. See if you can name the episodes where these took place! Disclaimer: if I said I owned avatar, my nose would be growing. And I don't want to be Pinocchio.

Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say actual words  
And I know Aang was delirious, like Sokka on cactus juice  
But tilted his head, pulled out his samari swords

And just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for Momoments like that

Well that's just like when he first met the gaang  
Sokka wanted to make a lemur flambé  
And they chased him through the temple, like it was a game

Luckily Aang caught him, made him his pet and said Momo is his name  
Yeah I live for Momoments like that

I know he's not perfect but he's as close as close can be

And I thank god that that they found him, look at the joy he brings

He's Toph's seeing-eye lemur, he's Appa's little friend

He tried to help Katara be funny when she put him on her head

Yeah I live for Momoments like that

And unlike those guards we can comprehend,

Momo likes his bugs, but he can't earth bend  
And I want him so badly, cause he's cuddly and he's fun

But as long as he's jinns mastered they won't wanna give him up  
Yeah I live for Momoments  
When he steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for Momoments like that

**Review! Make me happy, because if I found out tomorrow that I didn't get a part in my school musical, I'll be sad for a while. Reviews lift my spirits! **


	22. Yue

I didn't get the part, or even a part. But a bunch of freshmen did, because apparently I'm not loud enough. Okay, I know y'all can't hear me, but do you think I'm loud? But, whatever disclaimer: I don't own avatar, just like I don't have a smile right now. :( Alright, this is to White Horse by Taylor Swift, because I can ttly realte to it right now, it's for Yue.

Sokka, I'm sorry  
that face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to.  
As I try to think  
on this bridge  
I honestly believe in you.  
Holding' on  
the days drag on  
Stupid girl I'm engaged, I should have known.

Just because I'm a princess.  
Don't make this a fairytale.  
I'm not the one you sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell.  
This is the North Pole, no longer a small town

I knew my place until you came around.  
Now it's to late for you and your boomerang to come around.

Maybe I was nave, got lost in your eyes,  
and never really had a chance.  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
you had to go against your birthright commands  
I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings, well now I know...

Just because I'm a princess.  
Don't make this a fairytale.  
I'm not the one you sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell.  
This is the North Pole, no longer a small town

I knew my place until you came around.  
Now it's to late for you and your boomerang to come around.

And there you are out over the sea.  
Fighting for my tribe, fighting for me.  
And we can't be together, I'm so sorry.

Cause I'm not your princess.  
This ain't a fairytale.  
I'm gonna do this for you, become the moon and save the world

For this is a big world.  
That was a you'll find someone who won't let you down

I'll be there if you need me from here on out.  
And it's too late for you and your white boomerang  
it's just too late for you and your boomerang

To catch me now.

Oh, Oh,Oh,  
Try and catch me now ohh  
Its too late  
Although I miss you now

Review and I'll smile and send virtual flying monkeys of joy to you!


	23. Kyoshi

OMG, it's been soooooooo long. If anyone actually liked these things I wrote, sorry I kept you waiting. But I seriously doubt someone was dying to keep reading. All right then, disclaimer; own avatar I do not and never will I. This is for the Kyoshi Warriors, to the tune of "Operator (A girl like me)" by Shiloh, which is my fav song.

People say we're just make-up wearing sissies

It drives me crazy

It's tradition, we train hard and constantly

Don't call us lazy

Kyoshi Warrior,

Fearless, smart, nobody's braver

Kyoshi Warrior,

We'll defeat you now and we'll defeat you later

Fight for the earth nation in the name of Kyoshi

Never gonna change it

We stick together, with our daring leader Suki

Never gonna give in

Without a doubt, we know what we're about.

Our hearts and fans make us as amazing as can be

Kyoshi, warrior of Kyoshi

Our world defies any image of reality

It's entertaining

Some say it's dumb, but we take it all seriously

So keep on laughing Kyoshi Warrior,

Fearless, smart, nobody's braver

Kyoshi Warrior,

We'll defeat you now and we'll defeat you later

Fight for the earth nation in the name of Kyoshi

Never gonna change it

We stick together, with our daring leader Suki

Never gonna give in

Without a doubt, we know what we're about.

Our hearts and fans make us as amazing as can be

Kyoshi, warrior of Kyoshi

We never lose control, honor self or soul

We're fantastic, acrobatic, anything but superficial plastic clones

Kyoshi Warrior,

Fearless, smart, nobody's braver

Kyoshi Warrior,

We'll stay strong even when we're captured

Fight for the earth nation in the name of Kyoshi

Never gonna change it

We stick together, we love when things get challenging

Never gonna give in

Without a doubt, we know what we're about.

Our hearts and fans make us as amazing as can be

Kyoshi, warrior of Kyoshi

Kyoshi

**If you review and give me ideas, which I need for songs, I'll keep writing. I like doing this so I hope you like it. I want to write an actual story for avatar too and this helps me get ideas, thank! -AliJo**


End file.
